Murakai, Lady of the Night
Description A ghostly warrior (see notes) Boss-like foe found at the end of the Cathedral of Flames dungeon. According to the collector Lars Bridgeater she was a necromancer who fought the Charr in Ascalon but now her spirits rage in the passages below the Cathedral. She is the objective of the Temple Of The Damned quest. Upon killing her, a Murakai's Chest will spawn. Location *Depths of Tyria **Cathedral of Flames, Level 3 Dialogue *''So, you arrive at last. No matter, my Cataclysm will let you feel death's sweet embrace soon enough. In the meantime, be a good little toy and keep my children entertained. Ohhh boys, it's playtime!'' Skills used * * * * * Items dropped *Bones Notes * Murakai will not move to evade attacks, unless you target her with AoE damage. * She has no natural regeneration; Murakai's Consumption is used to raise her power meter and is her only source of healing. * All of her skills are spells. Being a dungeon boss, her skills activate twice as fast, making ranged interrupts unreliable. Either bring spell or signet-based interrupts, knockdown shouts such as "You Move Like a Dwarf!", or daze her. Beware that conditions on her have very short durations. * You can bring Murakai into the flame-spit thus decreasing the effort required to kill her. * Murakai is undead, however because she is a Ghost she does not take double damage from holy damage sources like Holy Wrath. Spell chains * Murakai uses the hard-to-interrupt Murakai's Call to summon Servants, which themselves do relatively little damage. If all the servants are killed, Murakai will delay casting Consumption for up to 1 minute. * Each time Consumption steals health from an ally, her power meter rises 20 points; when the meter nears 100%, she will cast Murakai's Storm of Souls. ** You can delay this by using a single character (or pet) to tank so she is not able to build up enough charge to trigger the storm. ** Alternatively, you can attempt to interrupt Consumption whenever possible, so that Murakai is never able to build up enough energy. ** In contrast, if she manages to hit all or most of your party with Consumption, she will be able to invoke the storm without any delay. * When the Storm hits, it affects the entire party (regardless of how spread out). ** In addition, Fragility (cast by the servants) can trigger up to 10 times (once for each condition caused by the Storm). This can cause as much as 150–200 damage points (in Normal or Hard mode respectively). Condition removal skills are of little help; Fragility triggers again when the conditions are removed. **It will be safer to prevent her from causing the Storm, either by interrupting Consumption or limiting the number of allies that are affected by it. ** Murakai can easily wipe the party since Consumption, the Storm of Souls, Fragility, and other effects can cause upwards of 350 damage points within moments. Trivia * Despite being a female, Murakai has the vocal sounds of a male Necromancer. * Although described as a Necromancer by the Master Dungeon Guide, Murakai drops Warrior tomes. Category:Warriors Category:Cathedral of Flames Category:Boss-like foes Category:Drops bone